Passionate Kisses
by TVJunkie84
Summary: Typically a reader, but deciding to give this writing thing a try. Let me know if this story should be continued or if you have any ideas. :) Rated M, for future chapters. Charles and Liza, forever. And, you know, this is probably going to be a little AU, in that I have an active imagination and will probably just play with the characters for the most part. Don't own them, sadly.
1. Chapter 1

I stood there watching as Charles talked to Josh and Kelsey. The knot in my stomach seemed to churn with every passing second. Should I go over there? Would Josh be civil to Charles? Did Kelsey already know about what happened? I stood there as Pauline continued talking. To the right of her I had a solid eye line to Charles and I could tell he was straining to get through the encounter. His jaw was set and to most people he looked like he was having a typical business conversation. But I knew differently. I know him. In that moment, he glanced in my eyeline and a small smile formed, only for a split second, but in that instant, it calmed me down. He always knew what I needed. I returned a look and pursed my lips in a knowing tiny smile, not wanting to gain anyone else's attention. I turned my attention back to Pauline, my stomach returning to normal and a glimmer of hope building. Perhaps, because Charles knows me, too. And although the logical part of me was screaming "No he doesn't" inside my head, my heart was winning. With a final look toward Charles, I realized how much I was in love with him.

"So Liza, do you know?" Pauline asked again, almost impatiently

"Sorry, what were you saying? I thought I saw someone I know coming over?" I said

"Charles doesn't want to get back together and he denies he's in another relationship but I know better. Do you know who he's dating?" Pauline asked, almost desperately.

"Sorry, Pauline, we're not that kind of office. We may all work together but that's about the extent of it" I replied, hoping to change the topic.

"I see, okay. Well, this has been a fun event but the heels are killin' my feet and if I'm free to go I'd love to go get out of them" Pauline said, with a short laugh.

I instinctively looked down at Pauline's shoes, "Oh, I have those! I know what you mean. It's totally fine if you'd like to go. I'm probably going to head out shortly myself".

"Okay, see you later Liza."

I watched as Pauline walked off and took a slow look around the company picnic. Most of the employees were still there but the authors were slowly dwindling down and the excitement within me grew. It had been the longest week and I wanted nothing more than to go home and relax. Slip into my comfy pajamas and slippers, put on The Bodyguard, and drink some wine. Yep, that is my plan and I'm looking forward to it.

"You're looking forward to what?"

I turned around, slightly surprised, and saw Charles towering over me with an amused look on his face. Instantly mine turned a pale shade of pink. I'd been talking to myself and had gotten caught.

"Oh, Charles. Hi, everything go okay?"

"Yes, but we'll discuss that later. But back to my question. What are you looking forward to?"

"Oh I didn't realize I was talking to myself, out loud. You must think I'm crazy" I replied, with a light laugh.

"Not at all. Of all the things I think about you, crazy is most definitely not one of them"

I bit my lip, a nervous habit I'd picked up in the past week. This man drives me wild.

"So, Liza, you want to get out of here? Or did you have other plans?" Charles asked, curiously.

"I had actually just made plans when you walked up-pajamas, wine, and a night in bed watching The Bodyguard"

Charles looked visibly bummed.

"Yeah, I really just want a relaxing night in." I looked around and noticed most of the crowd gone. Leaning closer to Charles, I pulled him closer to me by the front of his jacket and pulled his ear close to mine.

"So, your place or mine?" I whispered seductively.

Charles gave me his look of desire and looked around to make sure we weren't being watched. He leaned into me, looked into my eyes, bit his lip, and smiled before grabbing my hand. "Mine".


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the foyer and could feel Charles behind me, his hand on the small of my back.

"The kids are at a sleepover for the weekend so you won't get to see them until Sunday night" Charles replied.

"Oh, alright. They really are great kids" I replied as I moved closer into the house.

"They really are fond of you" Charles said as we put our belongings on the foyer table and made our way into the house.

"I'm fond of them, too" I replied, grabbing his hand and leading him to the living room.

As we crashed down onto the couch, I gently pulled Charles closer to me. "I'm so glad to be sitting! The picnic was nice but those shoes were killing my feet". Charles picked up my foot and removed my shoe.

"Let's see if I can help that" he said quietly, before massaging my foot.

"Your hands are magic" I said, with a moan.

"Remember that in about 20 minutes" he said, as he lowered his lips to mine.

His kiss was slow and soft. Charles continued to massage my foot and kiss me. My hand made its way up to his arm and I felt his bicep-so strong, but yet so soft at the same time. Just like him. Our tongues twirled in slow rhythm and I felt his hand release my foot. I took the opportunity to reposition myself but he was one step ahead of me. His strong hands grabbed my waist and lifted me onto his lap. As I sat there straddling him, I looked up into his eyes. I could get lost in those eyes. Charles ran his hands up and down my arms before he removed my cardigan. His eyes were zeroed in on my thin tank top. I sat on Charles, taking it all in. I knew without a doubt I loved this man. But at the same time, I couldn't let this lie continue. What is a relationship that is built on lies? One that is doomed to fail. In that moment, I couldn't imagine my life without Charles. But, I couldn't take the anger that I knew would follow.

"Whatever you're thinking about, baby, please stop" Charles said, as he brushed my hair behind my ear.

"What?" I asked, confused. Surely I hadn't heard him right.

"Whatever you're thinking about, baby, please stop. I can see you have something on your mind and whatever is it, it will be fine"

"Oh, Charles. You don't know that. But there is something we have to discuss"

"Later" he said as he kissed me passionately. "This weekend is too important for us" he said, between breaths.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, trusting him. I opened my mouth wider and his kiss invaded me. He grabbed my hips and pulled me even closer. I could feel him harden beneath me. His hands ran up my belly and I instinctively pulled them up to cup my breasts. A growl escaped him and I grinded my hips against him. "Mmm, Liza—" he started before I cut him off with another kiss. I had to have more of him and this position wasn't working.

I leaned back and tried to pull him on top of me, my head at the end of the couch. I knew we were taking it too far but it felt too good. Charles slid his way up my body and when he made it to my head, he kissed me lightly on the nose. Rubbing my hair behind my ear, he put his face against mine and rested beside me as I moved over to share the tight space. Laying beside him, I rested on his arm and stared into his eyes.

"I could lay like this forever" I said quietly, as I intertwined my hands with his.

"Good" I heard him say.

I looked to Charles and he had this far off look in his eye. "Come with me…" he said, as he got up and held out his hand.

I grabbed his hand and fought the urge to question him. When we made it to the stairs and to his bedroom door, there was no need. I knew the plans he had for us and I wanted to be in them so badly, but with the lie hanging between us, I knew I couldn't. It wasn't fair to him.

"Before we go in there—" I started

Charles leaned in and kissed me, cutting me off. Grabbing my other hand we stood there kissing for what felt like an eternity. Before I knew it, we were inside on his King sized bed. I sat on the edge of it, my legs hanging over the side. I watched as he walked toward his door and closed it. In that moment, I realized the severity of little white lies and how mine would cost me my soul mate. I held back the tears while Charles crossed the room, returning to me. With each step, he unbuttoned another button. Finally removing it in front of me. His chest was the most beautifully sculpted thing I'd seen. He stood in front of me and we locked eyes. He unbuckled his belt and dropped his trousers. Mesmerized, I sat there as he lifted my tank top. His hands returned to mine as he pulled us into the bed, undressing us as we went. As we lay under the covers, I looked into his eyes. I could see the desire in them. I wanted nothing more than to make love to him and it was evident that he was as ready as I was. Knowing this was the last time I would probably every speak with him or see him, a tear escaped. I had to tell him the truth. I swallowed hard as I looked up to him. Instinctively, he grabbed my hand and pulled me underneath him.

"Liza." He said quietly.

His tender voice was enough to undo me and another tear escaped.

"I have to tell you something, Charles" I said, quietly.

I looked into his eyes and before I could even speak, he whispered. "I already know" and kissed me on the tip of my nose. "And, you're still….mine" He said as he entered me and we made love for the first time. "All mine".


	3. Chapter 3

The early morning sun peeked through the window as I lay in bed, wrapped in Charles' sheets. I had no concept of time-other than it had been hours since we'd gone into the bedroom. After multiple love-making sessions, I was in no hurry to move. My body ached, but it was a good ache. Making love to Charles was like no other experience I'd ever had. He was as much a giver as he was a taker. Sighing contently, I rolled over. I could tell from the moment I woke up that he wasn't in bed with me. Before I could get up, the bedroom door opened and he entered with breakfast.

"Good morning, beautiful"

"Good morning indeed. You cooked breakfast?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course, baby. I worked up an appetite and I know you did too" he said, playfully.

I laughed lightly as I grabbed a bite of bagel smeared with crème cheese. I didn't realize I was famished. "Mmm, so good" I said, as Charles got into bed beside and started working on his breakfast.

"I agree, the second best thing I've tasted in the past few hours"

"What was the first?" I asked, perplexed.

Seeing Charles stare at me with a knowing look, I finally got his joke. "Oh" I said, sure that I had blushed several shades of red. Charles playfully leaned into me and smirked. We were quiet as we continued eating our bagels. It wasn't a weird silence, more like a comfortable silence. In the back of my mind, I knew we needed to talk about things. Might as well get it over with.

I sank back down in bed and cuddled into his pillow as he laid beside me. "You know we need to talk about it" I said, quietly.

"I know. But I want it to be your choice" he said.

I smiled slightly. That was the thing about Charles. He always wanted others to make their own decisions and he wasn't one to pressure anyone.

"When did you find out?" I asked, curiously.

"Before HR hired you, formally. It's New York, Liza. Background checks are a normal thing and with your social security number, your entire file came up"

I sat there slightly stunned. I thought just writing a birthday on the application would be enough to secure a job, but I never stopped to think that background checks would be so readily available.

"Liza, I know you have your reasons and if you want to tell me, I'll be glad to listen. But, I get it. It's hard for non-twenty somethings to get jobs. You're not the first person to lie on a resume and you certainly aren't going to be the last"

"But Charles, don't you see? I lied to you for as long as I knew you. Even if it something as little as my age, it's still a lie. I tried to tell you so many times. I hid it from everyone. I had to. I was newly divorced, with a daughter, and no job. It was just overwhelming. I felt boxed in and like I couldn't get a break anywhere. Then HR called and I got the job. By then, it was too late and it kept spiraling out of control."

I could feel the emotion building up inside of me and I knew the tears would fall shortly. I looked up at Charles and rubbed the side of his face. "I know you say it don't matter, but I never want to lie to you—even about the littlest of things-and I'm so sorry. Forgive me?"

Charles leaned into my hand and kissed it tenderly. "I do, forgive you. In that moment, you had to do what you had to do. No one can fault you for surviving, Liza. And although I don't know anything about your daughter, I'd love to remedy that. It was easy to see that you had a maternal side-the way you've taken care of Kelsey, the care you show towards people in the office and authors. It's no surprise you're a mom. I'm bettin' you are a great mom, so cut yourself some slack. You did what you had to do with the circumstances you were in."

In that moment, I knew that things would be alright for me as far as Charles was concerned. "You're amazing. I've agonized over this for so long and the time to tell you was never right. I didn't anticipate falling in love you when I sent out my resumes". As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew things changed.

Charles looked at me, pulled me close, and replied "I didn't know I'd fall in love either, baby, but here we are"

His fingers tangled with mine and for the fourth time, we made love before slipping back into a sleepy Saturday.

The ringing of a door bell woke me up. I wasn't sure how long it had been going off but the added sounds of banging against a door told me it had been awhile. "Charles, door" I said, gently shaking him.

"Let them knock, too comfortable here" came his sleepy reply.

"It could be the kids, baby. Maybe you should go answer it while I get dressed"

I watched as he got up out of bed and put clothes on. Dragging myself off the bed, I went ahead and put on clothes. I definitely didn't want to greet his children with inappropriate clothing on, or worse—no clothing, as it was currently the case. I heard the door shut downstairs and waited for the announcement of who had arrived.

A few minutes later, Charles arrived with two cups of coffee in hand and a package. "UPS is relentless" I said jokingly.

"I had to sign for it. Let's see—oh, it's from the newest client"

"The one who wrote the stunning biography?"

"That's the one…..oh wow" Charles said, going through the contents of the envelope. "He is sending us to his father's oasis—he has included 2 plane tickets, a map, and pamphlets for stuff around the area to do"

I was stunned. We had just gotten this particular author and he was already being so generous. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely trip, Charles. What a great opportunity!"

"It is. But, Liza, I want you to go also. Of course, we'll keep this as a business deal at work. But you're helping edit his book and he wants you to see the setting in real life. We'll just down play it all when we get into work."

"But what about the kids?"

"They'll come with us. You're okay with that, right?"

"Charles, of course"

"Good, then it's all settled. A week in Montana with my favorite girls. And you'll bring little Liza?"

"Little Liza?" I asked confused.

"Your kid. It'll be a good chance for us all to meet"

I had almost forgotten that I told Charles the truth and that he now knows about Caitlyn "Little Liza-that's funny. Caitlyn is in college so I don't know if she'll come, but that would be great" I replied as I kissed him on the lips. "Thanks for inviting her"

We stood in the bedroom for a few more moments. "What did you want to do today?" I asked. I was almost certain staying in bed for 72 hours wasn't the only plan. I wouldn't have minded it, but Charles is always on the go. I was certain he'd have cabin fever by this point.

"Well, what is there to do at 3 PM on a Saturday?"

"I honestly have no idea.

"How about a movie? Do people still do that?"

"I think so….to the movies it is. Why don't you go get dressed while I find some movie options"

"Yes, Ma'am".

"Don't call me Ma'am" I replied, as I lightly smacked his ass.

"Yes, baby" he called out, as he walked to his closet to get dressed for the day.

I grabbed my phone and laid on the bed, googling movies that were playing. Charles and I had come so far in the past day and I loved it. Who would've thought it would take a few decades to find your soulmate? As I watched him getting dressed, I knew without a doubt that we were meant to be.


End file.
